18th Birthday
by Sora no Kioku
Summary: Today is Axel's 18th birthday. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem that anybody remembers - not even his boyfriend.


A soft, airy sigh fluttered out between a pair of lips as red spikes bounced at the shaking of a head. He couldn't believe it. He definitely couldn't believe it. 18 years he had spent in this town. Okay, more like 14 of those years, but it felt like he had stayed there for much longer. He couldn't even remember what it was like in Destiny Islands anymore, though. That had been over 10 years ago. Sure, his memory was great, but it wasn't all _that _great to point that he remembered every aspect of his life.

He groaned and rolled over when a certain blond walked into the room. Damn roommates... They never left you alone. He pulled the covers more towards his head in an attempt to hide the sun that filtered through the blinds. Why did those things never seem to work? Stupid sun... Stupid cloudless day... Stupid Twilight Town...

"Axel, get up. You're gonna be late if you don't hurry."

The redhead groaned again and pulled his hand out of the covers, showing the other a lovely view of his middle finger before it just fell back down to the bed with a light _thump_. "Screw you. Me sleep, you go," he replied in his usual morning voice. A few minutes passed and he had thought he had won the battle. He hummed in victory and pulled his arm back into the warmth of the covers, curling up in an attempt to get the now-freezing arm warm again. He let out another sigh and tried to drift off to sleep, but let out a yelp and sat strait up in bed when he felt his ass being smacked. He glared at his roommate, who only smiled innocently at him. "Roxas! That was unnecessary!" he complained.

Roxas merely hummed a bit before he flicked the other in the forehead, watching as the redhead reached up to cover the flicked area. "It got you up, didn't it?" he replied before walking out of the room with Axel glaring after him.

The redhead let out a groan and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Damnit... Sometimes he hated that kid. He really, really did. He let out a sigh and shook his head before he sat up once more, pulling the covers off to reveal that he was wearing a simple undershirt and a pair of grey boxers. He quickly changed into his school uniform, though he completely left out the jacket part and didn't tuck in the shirt. What? Don't blame him. He was way too informal to wear his uniform correctly, unlike Roxas, who was a goodie two-shoes until it came to fighting.

He stumbled out of the room, slipping on the hardwood floors. "Stupid loose socks... Stupid polished floors..." he muttered under his breath before he calmly walked down the hallway, scratching his head and yawning as he entered the kitchen, where Roxas was already making breakfast for the two.

"To quote my brother's ex-girlfriend, you're a lazy bum," Roxas pointed out only to receive an unsatisfied grunt from the other.

The rest of the morning went on as if it were planned. Axel telling Roxas about his crazy dream over breakfast, Roxas yelling at Axel for staying up until midnight again, Axel trying to clam Roxas down by saying the rather burnt food tasted delicious, Roxas yelling at Axel for lying to him, and then Axel being chased out of the house by the blonde and the two running all the way to their school. Of course, just like every usual morning, Axel had to hide in the janitor's closet; the one place Roxas never thought of looking for reasons unknown. But once the bell sounded, the redhead would always take off and somehow make it to class before the younger male did. When Roxas walked in, Axel was already seated with his feet on the desk and he would give a small salute, a sly grin playing along his lips. Roxas would just merely shake his head and sit next to Axel and flick a pencil at him, telling him that the desk wasn't a footrest.

As every student in the whole world knows, classes went by rather slow, especially when that one monotone teacher came in and started to teach. Axel had in no doubt fallen asleep one too many times, each time rudely awoken by Roxas hitting him in the head with a pencil. The redhead glared over at Roxas with a frown before he leaned back, stretching. Finally, the bell for lunch rang. Unlike the other students, Axel and Roxas took their time getting ready to go. Axel stood near Roxas' desk and watched as he put everything away and hung his bag on the side of the desk on the hooks. "You're slow," he said.

"And you're annoying," Roxas retorted faster than anybody probably could.

Axel winced before he chuckled and shook his head, placing his hands on Roxas' desk and leaning over a bit. "You love me anyway," he replied with a slight smile, though there was a smirk mixed in with there. "Besides, you should know by now that I don't need to do anything. I finished all of my classwork for this semester. I can sleep all I want," he said with a shrug as he sat on the other's desk. His smile faded when the other looked up at him with an unreadable expression. He sighed lightly and went to kiss Roxas' forehead, but the other stood up before he could. He looked up at the blonde, wandering what he had done wrong.

"I have to do something. Don't follow me," the other said before leaving the room.

The 18-year-old just watched as Roxas walked out of the room and let out a sigh, shaking his head. "What a great birthday this has been so far..." he muttered under his breath as he stood up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked through the halls, his mind to preoccupied to notice how hungry he was. When he had finally realized this, the bell had already rung. He gritted his teeth and shook his head with a frown, walking back to his classroom. But throughout the rest of the school day, there was no sign of the blonde.

---

"I'm home!" Axel shouted as he walked through the door, pausing slightly and straining his ears to hear anything. Nothing... It looked like the blonde wasn't here, either. He frowned lightly as he noticed that nothing had changed from this morning at all. He let out a sigh and walked to the kitchen, instantly noticing a small package with a note on it. He paused as he took the small slip of paper off and read it over. "Won't be home until late at night. Rox," he read out loud. He sighed lightly and shook his head, setting the note aside. Looks like he would be alone for a while...

He walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it, feeling worn out due to the fact that he barely had anything to eat. He curled up a bit and closed his eyes, listening to the clock tick. Where _was _Roxas, anyway...? What was he doing? He redhead shoved all thoughts to the back of his head and soon just fell asleep, though he was awoken when he heard the front door open. He sat up, realizing just how dark it was. Damn... How much had he slept? "Ro-" He was cut off when he felt something pressed against his lips, though it took a bit to recognize it as a pair of lips until they were already gone. He soon found something in the palm of his hand; a box.

"Happy birthday, Axel."

Roxas. Axel smiled lightly and leaned forward against, seeing the silhouette of the young blonde against the window. "I thought you forgot," he said softly. He blinked and squinted his eyes when the light was suddenly turned on before he looked down at the box. He opened it to see a data stick; Roxas' data stick. He looked blankly at it before he took it out, examining the blue thing in his hand. "See what's on it. I worked all day on it," he heard the other say. He looked over at his boyfriend and nodded before he stood up, walking into his room and opening his laptop. He waited impatiently for it to load up before he inserted the data stick, opening up the files. He clicked on the one titled 'Axel's birthday' and silently wished that it would load faster.

He instantly burst out laughing at the animation that Roxas had created, shaking his head lightly at it, but still watched it all the way through. He then looked over at the blonde, who was now standing next to him. "That's it? An animation?" he teased with a smile. He let out a small 'ow' when the back of his head was hit, reaching up to rub it a bit.

"You didn't eat the food I left for you, now did you?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head slowly as he looked at the blonde, who was frowning at him. "No, no I didn't," he replied. "I just went straight to sleep. I read the note, though." The other sighed and shook his head before he tugged Axel into the kitchen. As he was told, Axel opened up the fridge and looked inside, seeing a small strawberry cake. "Oo! Strawberries!" Axel shouted as he took out the cake. He placed the cake on the counter. He looked at the other when he heard a small chuckle.

"By the way, Axel, you're now a pedophile."

"What?"

"You're 18. I'm 15, almost 16. You and I both had sex. You're a pedophile," Roxas replied rather casually.

Axel stared at Roxas blankly, watching him as he walked away. "Hey! Wait! Roxas, that's not fair!"


End file.
